spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick's Adventure To Kelp City
"Patrick's Adventure To Kelp City"' is the first episode of season 1, and first episode overall of "Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City". Production The first episode's production started on January 24, 2016, and finished in February. This is the only episode to be completely made by TheJasbre202, the rest will be made with other people! This is probably the only episode rated "TV-G" because the rest are "TV-PG" and occasionally there will be "TV-14" episodes. This episode was announced at the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia Chat. This is the first and only episode to be animated before the series began production, because this was the pilot, and later episode 1 of the series, because Jonas did not want to waist this episode as a later episode to tell the story on how they moved in! This episode will premier September 25, 2016 and will be in stop-motion by Brick Studios. Transcript Scene 1: Pans into the rock Patrick: sighs i live my live the same way everyday, and SpongeBob used to have something happen to him every Friday for years! I need a Krabby Patty Patrick walks into the Krusty Krab Patrick: One.... Squidward: Triple Krabby Patty Deep-fried on a stick with mayo? Patrick: THAT'S IT I'M MOVING! SpongeBob runs out of the grill into the dining room SpongeBob: Whoa! What? You have stuff happening to you on Tuesdays now! Patrick: So? [we pan into his eyes, the short into plays with the logo] Scene 2: cuts to the rock, Patrick is packing his stuff up SpongeBob: But you can't move, we haven't finished our To Do list! Shows do-to list, all it says is hang out with Patrick every half hour, at 11:30 it says eat with Patrick. Patrick: If you don't want me to move, then move with me! SpongeBob: What? Patrick: tell me by the end of the day! cuts to the pineapple, SpongeBob is walking back and forth SpongeBob: Move? stay! move? stay! move? stay! cuts to his face, looking blankly SpongeBob: [talking like a robot] I have made my decision! cuts to the rock at the end of the day Patrick: So have you chose? SpongeBob: Yes, i'm sorry, but I'm moving with you! Patrick: Yay! Scene 3: a montage of the bus ride to Kelp City SpongeBob: Where are we moving exactly? Gary: Meow! Yeah! Patrick: Kelp City, where my Grandma & Grandpa came from! SpongeBob: Cool!, But how will we make money? Patrick: When you were gone jellyfishing or working i worked at the Life's Good Cola factory in Kelp City, now it's my full-time job! SpongeBob: Cool, I guess you can say its SpongeBob's Adventure To Kelp City! Patrick: No your show ended, it's Patrick's Adventure To Kelp City! SpongeBob: oh [sad] Patrick: [whispering] with SpongeBob SpongeBob: [giggles] Cuts to the apartment Patrick: Here we are! SpongeBob: C'mon Gary let's go! Gary: meow mow they go inside, Patrick is dancing Patrick: I have my own show! The End! Scene 4: cuts to the Easter island head. Squidward: Finally no more loser neighbors! two guys resembling Beavis & Butt-Head come and move in Fish-Head: Huh huh, your stupid Cleavis: Yeah heh heh Squidward: [screams] THE END! Rating Rate the "Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City" episode "Patrick's Adventure To Kelp City"! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Category:Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:G Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Fanon Episodes